


Wanderlust

by LoveNe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Axel wants to travel, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Demyx is supportive and adorable, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: Axel often gets restless. Demyx wants to help.





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Akudemy day!

“ _ I _ think…” Axel mutters softly as he runs his fingers through wild blond hair. He’s not sure if this is a mohawk or a mullet, but the hair is really soft and smells like coconut. “I think we can be more than this. We’re so much more than this town. Everyone here is content with living such stagnant lives and doing the same things over and over again, but I’m not. I want to move around, meet new people, see new things.”

Demyx snorts as he draws his leg up to wrap it around Axel’s. “You need a vacation  _ bad _ . You sound so restless and trapped.”

“That’s how I feel, Dem. There’s so much of the world waiting to be seen and...we’re stuck here not seeing it. Does that not bother you?”

The blond lifts his head from his boyfriends chest to meet his eye. And Axel thinks he has the  _ prettiest _ eyes. Not just the color, but the shape as well. He smiles down at him as Demyx begins to speak.

“A little, but it’s not like we can just get up and go.”

Axel’s fingers trace random patterns into the small of Demyx’s back. He wonders if he’ll think he’s crazy for what he’s about to say. He wonders if he should even say it in the first place. Demyx is right. Neither of them have the time or money to do anything wild like buy a plane ticket and fly to Cairo for the weekend. Demyx has a paid internship during the week and Axel is a full time tattoo artist. Tomorrow is the only day they have off  _ together  _ and they have absolutely nothing to do.

He leans his head to the side to look at the neon red light of his clock. It’s currently 6:23pm. The sun should be setting soon. As always, he’ll probably eat, shower, and talk to Demyx until they both fall asleep again.

Feeling stuck is quite possibly the worst feeling in the world. It drains Axel of all his energy and motivation to do anything. He feels like his entire body needs a hard reset. It’s not something that drinking water or resting will fix. He’s done enough of the later already. All he ever does is sleep to escape boredom. But when his dreams become more exciting than real life, and he wakes up to monotony again and  _ again _ and  ** _again_ ** , it makes him feel even worse.

Demyx helps as much as he can. Sometimes he’ll come over with new games to play, but they always finish them too quickly. Sometimes he’ll recommend him a new book, but he feels empty after closing the book. Sometimes they’ll find a movie, but the plot is so predictable that it’s hard to enjoy it. Sometimes he...feels like he’s too much of a hassle for Demyx. He’s  _ always  _ restless and  _ always  _ gets too bored easily. One day, Demyx is going to get tired of that.

He looks over at the clock again. It’s still 6:23pm. God help him.

Just as he’s about to close his eyes, he hears a gasp. Demyx lifts himself up onto his forearms, face hovering over Axel’s with the widest grin. “The fair!”

Axel’s brow furrows. “Huh?”

“The State Fair is in Twilight Town right now for the whole month. We should go tomorrow.”

Axel smiles up at his blond. He appreciates him trying, but, “Twilight Town is six hours away. We’d waste half of the time trying to get there, maybe ride two rides, and then have to turn right around and come back home.”

“Then let’s go right now.”

The second he realizes that Demyx is serious, he sits up. “Dem, we’d never make it in time. The fair closes at ten on weekdays.”

“Then we’ll stay in Twilight Town until tomorrow. I’ve got a cousin out there who works at a motel and he’d for sure let us stay a night or two.” Axel opens his mouth to speak, but Demyx cuts him off. “And before you shoot me down, not all motels are disgusting! This one’s decent, and absolutely new to you.”

Axel laughs. “I actually wasn’t going to shoot you down. So much can go wrong with this plan, but I  _ need  _ something to do. So hell yeah, let’s go right now.”

“Really?!”

“ _ Yes _ .”

Demyx whoops loudly as he stumbles out of the bed and rushes over to the closet. “Get up and start packing. We’re leaving  _ right _ now.”

He follows his boyfriends example and crawls out of bed. While Demyx stuffs a bunch of random clothes into a backpack, Axel makes sure to grab things they might need (phone chargers, toothbrushes, underwear,  _ lube _ , their wallets) and shoves them into an old shopping bag that he’d never thrown away. Once they’re both sure they have what they need, they put their shoes on and leave the bedroom.

Just as they’re about to walk out of the front door, Axel catched Demyx gently by the wrist and pulls him back in. “Hey, Dem.”

Demyx hums as he turns to face him, and Axel smiles as he cups his lover’s face and presses their lips together. He kisses him slowly, hoping he can show him just how grateful he is to know him. Their foreheads touch. Axel can’t stop smiling.

This feels like the right time to say it.

“I love you.”

The blond giggles as he kisses him again. “I know.”

Axel’s jaw drops. “Oh, so it’s like  _ that? _ ”

“It is. What are you gonna do about—  ** _ahhh!_ ** ”

Axel lets out a playfully dramatic sigh as he quickly bends down and lifts the other man over his shoulder, back and all, then begins to casually lock up the house as if there wasn’t a grown man wriggling around up there. “When, oh  _ when  _ will you learn to stop challenging me?”

Demyx struggles and curses, but it’s hard to understand what he’s saying through his laughter. He catches enough of his breath to say, “I hate when you do this! Put me down!”

“Spin around? If you say so.”

“NO!”

Axel wheezes as he steps out into the lawn and returns Demyx to the ground. The blond folds his arms over his chest and tries to pout, but it’s ruined by his smile. “Next time, say it back.”

“I’ll  _ think _ about it.”

Halfway into the neighboring city, Demyx does say it back. And it makes the trip even better. It almost feels like he’s actually running away with the love of his life.

He knows he still wants to travel. He still wants to leave this town and never look back one day. Whenever he’s able to do that, he wants Demyx by his side.


End file.
